kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of Meta Knight
'''Revenge of Meta Knight' is the fifth sub-game in Kirby Super Star ''and its remake, ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. It has the second-largest story (second to Milky Way Wishes). The sub game has a unique mechanic in its time limit - the player must gradually damage and destroy the Halberd in the allotted time. This game required the beating of Dyna Blade to unlock. The story of Revenge of Meta Knight is fairly straightforward. Using the Halberd, Meta Knight intends to take over Dream Land and "put an end to its lazy lifestyle." Kirby attempts to stop him by trying to land on the Halberd with the Warp Star. Kirby's first attempt to board fails, as he is thrown off by Heavy Lobster (after being tricked into going behind the main engine) into Orange Ocean; he returns again on the Warp Star, but is shot down by the Main Cannon No. 2. Later, Kirby returns on the back of Dyna Blade, who is shot down by Main Cannon No. 2, and after destroying it rides the Warp Star again, apparently using it to destroy the Halberd. Kirby damages both wings (to 74% damage, according to Meta Knight's co-pilot), destroys the Main Cannon, Heavy Lobster, defeats Meta Knight in a duel, destroys the Reactor allowing the Wheelie power sources to escape, forcing the Halberd to crash-land. Everyone except Meta Knight and Sailor Waddle Dee abandon the Halberd before it crashes, then Meta Knight attempts to prevent Kirby from leaving the ship by chasing him, using various attacks. By riding a Wheelie Helper, Kirby makes a final leap, flying off the Halberd. The credits roll as Kirby and the Wheelie watch the Halberd crash into the Orange Ocean, and then ride away in the sunset. The game ends with a credit showing the helpers and copy abilities in the game. Dialogue ''Kirby Super Star Prologue - The Halberd's Preparation "Reactor 1, output normal." "Adjust the balancer to ...0003!" "Let's raise the anchor." "Check anti-gravity plant. 1, 2, 3, OK!!" "Release the sails, solar level 288!" Meta Knight: "The time has come. The time to show our power! Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!" Chapter 1 - The Attack of Kirby Ax Knight: "K...Kirby's here! He's heading towards us!" Waddle Dee: "Oh, my gosh! What are we gonna do? Mace Knight: "He'll get in the way. Get rid of him!" Captain Vul: "Sir Meta-Knight, what shall we do?" Meta Knight: "Soldiers near the deck, assume combat mode! (Reach door) Ax Knight: "Kirby's in the rocket valve!" Captain: "Release Heavy Lobster! Quickly! Quickly!" (During battle) Mace Knight: "Kirby's behind the nozzle! Fix him!" Meta Knight: "Prepare to take off! Blow Kirby away!" Ax Knight: "OK! Main engine ignition!" Captain: "Take off!" Chapter 2 - Orange Ocean Ax Knight: "Kirby's been blown to the ocean!" Mace Knight: "That was sure close." Captain: "I'll conquer Dream Land with the Halberd!" Meta Knight: "Our first target... Grape Garden!" (Defeat Twin Woods) Ax Knight: "Kirby is flying back toward us!" Mace Knight: "Main cannon's ready. Shall we blast him?" Captain: "All right. Shoot him!" Chapter 3 - A Major Mountain Ax Knight: "We got him! He fell into the forest." Captain: "Good. He will never catch up." Waddle Dee: "Are you sure?" Chapter 4 - Back for More Ax Knight: "We shot down Dyna Blade!" Mace Knight: "Look! Kirby's reached the deck." Meta Knight: "Remain calm. Let's come up with a plan." Captain: "All soldiers! Get Kirby. Now!" (Reach Meta-Knights) Meta Knight: "Kirby! Got ya!" Captain: "Now you get a taste of our power." Waddle Dee: "Fight!" (Reach door) Mace Knight: "Kirby's gonna reach the deck!" Captain: "Direct him to the front of the twin cannon." (If hidden room is found) Captain: "Oh no! He found it." Mace Knight: "What is this place?" Ax Knight: "Kirby is getting close to the twin cannon." Captain: "Kirby will be torched! Wahahahahahaha!" Waddle Dee: "Hahahahahaha!" Captain: "Wahahahahahaha! Gahahahahahahaha! Hum." (Defeat Main Cannon #2) Chapter 5 - Last Chance: Steel Seafood Mace Knight: "The main cannon has been destroyed!" Captain: "Holy cow! What happened?" Ax Knight: "Kirby is heading toward the left wing." (Get Warp Star in windy room) Ax Knight: "Serious damage to the left wing! Approx.74%!" Captain: "Gu.....u!!" Mace Knight: "We're gonna lose balance!" Meta Knight: "Lower the sail! Increase right wing power!" (Enter duct) Ax Knight: "Kirby is moving into the duct." Captain: "What is he trying to do?" Waddle Dee: "Is he lost?" Captain: "Wait...I have an idea. Hee hee hee." (If hidden room is found) Captain: "He got into the armory." Mace Knight: "He'll be able to take ANYTHING!" (Reach Heavy Lobster) Captain: "Ready?" Ax Knight: "Is this OK, Sir?" Mace Knight: "Are you positive about this?" Captain: "Be quiet! This is our only chance! Don't fail again! Release Heavy Lobster!" (During chase) Captain: "Hee hee hee hee! Get Kirby!" Ax Knight: "Oh no, our battleship is being destroyed..." Captain: "That's not important now! Go ahead!" (If Paint used) Ax Knight: "Oh no! Heavy Lobster's blind!" Captain: "WHAT?? Paint ability?" Mace Knight: "It's no good. He can't see at all!" Captain: "Unbelievable! Kirby's still alive!" (Defeat Heavy Lobster) Chapter 6 - Bring it Down from Under Mace Knight: "Major damage to the right wing!" Captain: "Don't worry! We've regained our balance." Meta Knight: "................" Ax Knight: "Kirby's outside! He's going under the ship!" (If Kirby enters the clouds) Mace Knight: "Mmm! I don't see Kirby on the radar screen." Captain: "Get Kirby! NOW!!" Meta Knight: "He must be hiding in the clouds..." (If Kirby goes under the ship) Ax Knight: "Kirby's entered from underneath the ship." Captain: "The bottom's weak... the wind is too strong." Waddle Dee: "It's too cold." Ax Knight: "I'm afraid of heights!" Mace Knight: "No way! I ain't goin'." Captain: "You chickens!" (If hidden room is found) Mace Knight: "Oh no! Those are my hidden tomatoes!" Captain: "You idiot! You hid those?" Waddle Dee: "They look delicious." (Near Reactor) Ax Knight: "Kirby is heading toward the reactor!" Mace Knight: "If we lose power, we're doomed!" Captain: "Relax. The reactor can't be defeated!" Waddle Dee: "I hope no reflect lasers hit the reactor!" Captain: "Shhh! That's a SECRET!" (Reactor destroyed) Ax Knight: "Bad news! The reactor's been damaged!" Mace Knight: "The Wheelies are abandoning ship!" Captain: "Urgggh! Do SOMETHING!" Chapter 7 - The Final Confrontation Ax Knight: "We are losing power! Engine No.3! Engine No.5!" Mace Knight: "Ain't any power left! We can't fly!" Meta Knight: "(We've failed... it's over.) Attention all crew! Evacuate ship!!" Captain: "Waaah! The ship's going down!" (Halfway through room) Captain: "I'm not staying. I'm evacuating!!" Meta Knight: "Now, it's your turn to evacuate." Ax Knight: "No, I want to stay with you, Sir!" Mace Knight: "Let's try one more time to get Kirby!" Meta Knight: "Hmmm..........it's dangerous, but it's worth a try! Thank you, guys." (Going up inside elevator) Ax Knight: "Wait, Kirby!!" Mace Knight: "You can't go any further!" (Meta-Knights defeated) Ax Knight: "Sir Meta-Knight, you're on your own!" Mace Knight: "We're evacuating!" (Enter Halberd's bridge) Meta Knight: "Kirby, this is it! Prepare to die!" Waddle Dee: "Th-thump. Th-thump." (Meta Knight defeated) Meta Knight: "You'll never escape!" (escape Halberd - the end) Kirby Super Star Ultra Prologue "Reactor 1, output normal." "Adjust the balancer to ...0003!" "Let's raise the anchor." "Check anti-gravity plant. 1, 2, 3, OK!!" "Release the sails, solar level 288!" Meta Knight: "The time has come. The time to show our power! Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!" Part 1 Ax Knight: "Kirby's here! He's flying this way!" Waddle Dee: "Oh no! Oh no! What do we do?!" Mace Knight: "He mustn't interfere with our plans!" Captain Vul: "Lord Meta Knight, what is your command?" Meta Knight: "All on deck prepare for battle! All others prepare for takeoff!" (Enter door) Ax Knight: "Captain Vul, Kirby's infiltrated the rocket valve!" Captain Vul: " Whaat?! Throw the Heavy Lobster at 'im!" (During battle) Mace Knight: "Kirby is just behind the nozzle now!" Ax Knight: "Ready for takeoff now! She can fly at any time!" Captain Vul: "Hurry it up! Where's Heavy Lobster?!" Waddle Dee: "Kirby is currently fighting Heavy Lobster!" Meta Knight: "Initiate takeoff! We'll blow Kirby away!" Ax Knight: "OK! Main engine ignition!" Captain Vul: "Now! Takeoff!" Part 2 Ax Knight: "Looks like Kirby was blown into the ocean." Mace Knight: "Hmm. That was close." Captain Vul: "My flying fortress, the Halberd, will now rule over all of Dream Land." Meta Knight: "But first a little test. Off to Grape Gardens!" (Defeat Twin Woods) Ax Knight: "Kirby is flying after us!" Mace Knight: "OK. Main cannons online. Shall we fire?" Captain Vul: "Fire away! FIIIIRE!" Part 3 Ax Knight: "Kirby is hit! He's fallen in the woods." Captain Vul: "All right. That should take care of him now." Waddle Dee: "I wonder..." Part 4 Ax Knight: "Dyna Blade has been shot down!" Mace Knight: "But...! But...! Kirby is on the deck!" Meta Knight: "Relax. We must handle this calmly." Captain Vul: "Listen, you lubbers! I want you all after that Kirby!" (Reach Meta-Knights) Meta Knight: "That's far enough, Kirby!" Captain Vul: "Now you will know the power of Meta Knight!" Waddle Dee: "Fight!" (Defeat Meta-Knights) Mace Knight: "Looks like Kirby is trying to get on deck." Captain Vul: "Well then, let's guide him in front of one of the cannons." (Enter secret room) Captain Vul: "Have we been found...?" Mace Knight: "What is this place?" (Exit secret room) Ax Knight: "Kirby is now approaching Main Cannon #2." Captain Vul: "He'll be burnt to a crisp. Hahahaha!" Waddle Dee: "Ahahaha!" Captain Vul: "Bwahahaha! Gahaha! ...Hm." Part 5 Ax Knight: "Ahh! Main Cannon #2 was destroyed!" Mace Knight: "The cannon's a wreck! We can't use it!" Captain Vul: "What?! How could this be?" Ax Knight: "Kirby is now heading for the left wing!" Waddle Dee: "You don't think he'd..." Captain Vul: "Everyone! We need to keep Kirby away from the left wing!" Part 6 Ax Knight: "The left wing is destroyed! Damage to 74% of the wing!" Captain Vul: "Arggh!" Mace Knight: "We're starting to lose stability because of it!" Meta Knight: "Retract the sails! Give more lift to the left wing!" (Enter door) Captain Vul: "Hey! Where's Kirby now?" Mace Knight: "It looks like he's inside the cabin now..." Ax Knight: "We got him on radar! He's in the ducts!" Captain Vul: "What's he doing there?!" Mace Knight: "He's moving through the ducts now!" Waddle Dee: "Is he lost or something?" Captain Vul: "Wait... I thought of something. Heeheehee." (Enter secret room) Captain Vul: "Has he made it to the armory?" Mace Knight: "He has his pick of the lot now." (Exit secret room) Captain Vul: "Are we all ready?" Ax Knight: "Are we really doing this?" Mace Knight: "Hmph. I know we'll regret this." Captain Vul: "Shut it! Now is our only chance to finish him! This time we will succeed! Heavy Lobster, away!" Captain Vul: "Bwahahahaha! Crush him! CRUSH HIM!! Ax Knight: "Ahh... Looks like our ship is falling apart..." Captain Vul: "Don't worry about it! Just press on!" (Use paint ability) Ax Knight: "Captain Vul! Heavy Lobster's eye has been destroyed!" Captain Vul: "What?! Paint ability, you say?!" Mace Knight: "Oh no! He can't tell his left from his right anymore!" Captain Vul: "Rassa frassa blassa! Arrrgh!" Part 7 Mace Knight: "Looks like the explosion from Heavy Lobster took out the right wing!" Captain Vul: "Hm. Hmm. Having both wings destroyed might be just what we needed..." Meta Knight: "... ... ... ..." Ax Knight: "Kirby is climbing around the outside of the ship, heading for the helm." (Enter clouds) Mace Knight: "Ack! Kirby's disappeared from the radar!" Captain Vul: "You lost him?! Find him! Do it now!" Meta Knight: "He's hiding in the clouds, it seems... He'll come out soon..." (Exit clouds, then enter door) Ax Knight: "Kirby is moving along the base of the ship." Captain Vul: "Not much we can do to him there... But the wind is strong." Waddle Dee: "And it's cold." Ax Knight: "And it's high." Mace Knight: "And it's scary." Captain Vul: "All right, you lot." (Enter secret room) Mace Knight: "Nooo! My secret stash of food and 1-UPs!" Captain Vul: "So you were the one hoarding them! You scallywag!" Waddle Dee: "(They looked delicious...)" (Exit secret room, then enter door) Ax Knight: "Kirby is headed for the reactor!" Mace Knight: "If we lose the reactor, this is all over for sure!" Captain Vul: "Never fear. I don't think Kirby can do anything to the reactor." Waddle Dee: "So long as a reflected laser doesn't hit the reactor, it will be invincible." Captain Vul: "Eeeyah! Don't even say things like that!" (Defeat reactor) Ax Knight: "The reactor has been destroyed!" Mace Knight: "All of our Wheelie power sources are escaping!" Captain Vul: "Ahhh! What are you idiots doing?!" Part 8 Ax Knight: "All systems failing! No. 3 and No. 5 engines are gone!" Mace Knight: "We're junked! Nothing left to do but crash!" Meta Knight: "(We've failed...but there's nothing we can do.)" Meta Knight: "Attention to all crew! Evacuate ship immediately!" Captain Vul: "Ahhh! This ship is done for! I gotta get out of here!" Captain Vul: "I'm escaping now! Don't think badly of me!" Meta Knight: "So... Now it's time for the rest of you to escape as well." Ax Knight: "I will stay until the bitter end." Mace Knight: "We should finish off Kirby then all escape together!" Meta Knight: "... ... ... ..." Meta Knight: "...You are all about to perish. Do as you please." Meta Knight: "(...I'm sorry.)" (Reach Meta-Knights) Ax Knight: "Wait, Kirby!!" Mace Knight: "I cannot let you go any farther!" (Defeat Meta-Knights) Ax Knight: "Lord Meta Knight, please take care!" Mace Knight: "We'll go on ahead then!" (Reach boss) Meta Knight: "This is the end! Kirby! Come meet your doom!!" Waddle Dee: "(Heart races...)" (Defeat Meta Knight) Part 9 Meta Knight: "I won't let you escape!" Trivia *Revenge of Meta Knight is unique for several reasons. It is the only Kirby adventure to have a strict time limit (other than when Kirby fights Nightmare for the first time in ''Kirby's Adventure and Real Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 2). The standard game abilities are all in play, with the addition of Paint, which has the added bonus of blinding Heavy Lobster. *Revenge of Meta Knight is considerably more difficult to navigate - the entire Halberd is flying in the air, meaning that Kirby is buffeted by winds on certain outside levels. There also is no floor on many levels, meaning that Kirby must float (or fly, if he has Wing or Jet) through large parts of the game. *As the Halberd crashes into Orange Ocean, there is a small shape flying away from the Halberd as it sinks into the ocean. This is Meta Knight escaping the destroyed Halberd. This is seen more clearly in the remake, but it appears before Kirby lands in that version, leading to the easy mistake of its identity being Kirby. *Originally, Captain Vul intended to lure Kirby behind the Main Engine to blow him away; he said "Release Heavy Lobster! Quickly! Quickly!". In the remake, Kirby surprised him by moving behind the main engine, and Vul releases Heavy Lobster to defend the Halberd against him - he shouted, "WHAAAAAAAT?! Throw the Heavy Lobster at 'im!". *The translation featured in Kirby Super Star Ultra is more faithful to the Japanese script. One example would be the exchange between Captain Vul and the crew while Kirby is under the ship ("You chickens!"). A more noticeable change would be Meta Knight's reaction to his crew's resolve in the final chapter; originally, he dryly stated that the crew should do whatever they please if they choose to perish and then mentally regretted his slip of the tongue, but the SNES translation completely changed this to encouragement. This was probably done so the dialog would be more child-friendly for American standards, but one has to wonder why the SNES translation then added the reference to imminent death right before the Meta Knight fight. **It should also be noted that there is no single Japanese script - the DS release slightly expanded the text to begin with, which necessitated a retranslation. *The final cutscene of Revenge of Meta Knight — the one in which Kirby drives his Wheelie into the sunset with Copy Ability credits — seems to be based on the ending of Lupin III, a Japanese anime. In said anime, a woman drives a motorcycle into the sunset while credits role. Both endings are shown from a side view. **The ending in Kirby Super Star Ultra was redone using 3D models rather than the flat sprite version in Kirby Super Star. Though they are the same ending, the Lupin III reference was lost in the remake, as more original details were added and the flat Lupin III style was replaced. This could have been done because the anime is old and the reference would have gone unnoticed, or because the developers of Kirby Super Star Ultra didn't know it was a reference to begin with. *In the original transcript of the SNES version, after Kirby destroys the left wing, Meta Knight tells his crew to increase the right wing power. In reality, increasing the right wing power would have caused the Halberd to become lopsided considering the fact that the power is distributed unequally on both sides. Taking this into consideration, the Halberd would have been literally flying sideways. *During the first attempt on escaping, should Kirby fall into a pit he will be wearing his Sword copy ability gear instead of his Wheelie Rider gear. Upon a second death, Kirby will not have his Sword ability. Gallery File:RevengeofmetaknighttitleKSS.png|Title screen in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra